horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ça Plane Pour Moi
"Ça Plane Pour Moi" is a song by Belgian "musician" Plastic Bertrand. It was released on December 1977 as the debut single for his debut studio album An 1. Lyrics (French) Wam! Bam! Mon chat Splash gît sur mon lit A bouffé sa langue En buvant dans mon whisky Quant à moi, peu dormi, vidé, brimé J'ai dû dormir dans la gouttière Où j'ai eu un flash Oooo-ooo-ooo-ooo! En quatre couleurs Allez hop! Un matin Une louloute est venue chez-moi Poupée de cellophane, cheveux chinois Un sparadrap, une gueule de bois A bu ma biere dans un grand verre en caoutchouc Oooo-ooo-ooo-ooo! Comme un indien dans son igloo Ça Plane Pour Moi Ça Plane Pour Moi Ça Plane Pour Moi Moi Moi Moi Moi Ça Plane Pour Moi Oooo-ooo-ooo-ooo! Ça Plane Pour Moi Allez hop! La nana quel panard! Quelle vibration! De s'envoyer sur le paillasson Limée, ruinée, vidée, comblée You are the King of the divan! Qu'elle me dit en passant Oooo-ooo-ooo-ooo! I am the King of the divan Ça Plane Pour Moi Ça Plane Pour Moi Ça Plane Pour Moi Moi Moi Moi Moi Ça Plane Pour Moi Oooo-ooo-ooo-ooo! Ça Plane Pour Moi Allez hop! T'occupes t'inquiètes Touche pas ma planète It's not today Quel le ciel me tombera sur la tête Et que l'alcool me manquera Oooo-ooo-ooo-ooo! Ça plane pour moi solo bridge Allez hop! Ma nana s'est tirée S'est barrée enfin c'est marre à tout cassé L'evier, le bar me laissant seul Comme un grand connard Oooo-ooo-ooo-ooo! Le pied dans le plat Ça Plane Pour Moi Ça Plane Pour Moi Ça Plane Pour Moi Moi Moi Moi Moi Ça Plane Pour Moi Oooo-ooo-ooo-ooo! Ça Plane Pour Moi Ça Plane Pour Moi Ça Plane Pour Moi Ça Plane Pour Moi Lyrics (English) Wham! Bam! My cat Splash lies on my bed Has eaten his tongue Drinking in my whiskey As for me, little sleep, emptied, broken I had to sleep in the gutter Where I had a flash Oooo-ooo-ooo-ooo! In four colours Come on, hop! One morning A honey pie came to my place Cellophane doll, Chinese hair A plaster, a hangover Drank my beer in a big rubber glass Oooo-ooo-ooo-ooo! Like an Indian in his igloo That glides for me That glides for me That glides for me me me me me That glides for me Oooo-ooo-ooo-ooo! That glides for me Come on, hop! The girl what a dick! What vibration! To get laid on the doormat Limed, ruined, emptied, filled You are the King of the couch! That she tells me by the way Oooo-ooo-ooo-ooo! I am the King of the couch That glides for me That glides for me That glides for me me me me me That glides for me Oooo-ooo-ooo-ooo! That glides for me Come on, hop! Are you worried Do not touch my planet It's not today What the sky will fall on my head And that I will miss the alcohol Oooo-ooo-ooo-ooo! That glides for me solo bridge Come on, hop! My girl pulled herself Finally, it's bored with all broken The sink, the bar leaving me alone Like a big asshole Oooo-ooo-ooo-ooo! Foot in the dish That glides for me That glides for me That glides for me me me me me That glides for me Oooo-ooo-ooo-ooo! That glides for me That glides for me That glides for me That glides for me Why It Sucks # The song is one massive pro-alcohol and sex anthem and is full of references to sex and alcohol! # The "Oooo-ooo-ooo-ooo!" can get very annoying due to the way Plastic Bertrand "sings" it. # In 2010, Plastic Bertrand admitted that he actually pulled off a Milli Vanilli with this song and revealed that its producer and songwriter Lou Deprijck did the singing and not him. This means that all the while, we're actually listening to the latter's voice and not Plastic Bertrand! # The music video is really nothing but Plastic Bertrand "singing" the song in front of an awful green screen consisting of lots of flashing shapes as if he is high on drugs during the filming of the video. # The music video is also not suitable for epilepsy victims due to flashing colours and shapes. # Nonsensical lyrics like "Comme un indien dans son igloo" ("Like an Indian in his igloo"). Nani? # The song's Just Dance 2019 routine is terrible. Videos Category:1970s Songs Category:French songs Category:Foreign Language songs Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with seizure-inducing music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Debut Singles